The Waning Moon
by sapphire99
Summary: The Marauders starts their fourth year at Hogwarts but danger seems to be following them as Remus is attacked on the train to Hogwarts. Please read and review. Thanks. Ch2 up.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own HP.

"Goodbye," James waved a hand at his father and mother as he joined Sirius Black inside the train. This would be their fourth year at Hogwarts and he really did miss the school.

"What do you say we take the last compartment and wait for the others," Sirius said as they walked through some compartments filled with students - some lower years who would love to invite the two famed Gryffindors and others who despised them, specifically the Slytherins.

"I bet we got late this time. Fucking little first years got really excited and came hours before the train." James replied as Sirius laughed out loud. "Hang on," he said, stopping in front of one of the compartments which looked empty. "I think I found one for us."

Both sighed at the empty seats. They finally found an empty compartment for the Marauders. "I thought we'd never get to have a compartment to ourselves for the rest of our stay at Hogwarts." James sat lazily on his seat, stretching his legs across the compartment to the opposite seat where Sirius Black sat. "I feel exhausted, very much." He pouted.

"When is that Moony and Wormtail ever going to show up?" Sirius yawned and stretched his arms above his head. James laughed at the remark and his mate joined him when suddenly the door burst open and in came Peter, panting. "Hey, what's up with you?"

"We need help!" Peter said in between long breaths. "Moony, he's held back by some Slytherins!"

"What the-!" The once relaxed James and Sirius instantly got to their feet and with rage, Sirius spoke, "where, Peter?!"

"A few compartments before ours," Peter replied.

"We'll get those bastards!" James stormed out of their compartment followed by Sirius and Peter.

James and Sirius both curled their brows as Peter halted, looking around the empty hall, all the compartments were closed and all they could hear was the chattering of the other students inside their respective compartments. "What is it Peter?" Sirius scanned the place but there was no Remus.

"Th-they took him..." Peter's eyes widened. Sirius' rage couldn't take it, and grabbed the trembling Peter by his collar and banged him on one of the compartments. At the same instant, heads popped out of the doors, now watching them.

"Why the freaking hell did you leave him, Peter!" He shouted, and the rest of the students quietly closed their compartments in fear. Sirius' voice was ireful. James placed a hand over his hair, and messed it up even more. That was what he usually do when something negative happens.

"Let go of him, Sirius." James said calmly, depression clear in his emotion. "There's nothing we could do. We better-"

"Shut up, James!" Suddenly the whole hallway was quiet. Sirius turned to Peter once again and spoke, "Who are they? Who took him?!"

Peter trembled but with all his might he replied, his voice shaking, "I-I don't know them. But I'm sure they are higher years because they were much taller than us. I'm so sorry, but they freed me and told me to go and get the two of you and if I don't, they'd kill him. Sorry..." Peter was on the verge of crying and slowly the dog loosened his grip and finally freed the rat. "If only he was here, he would've known exactly what to do." Peter was now crying. Sirius clenched his teeth.

"Hey, Potter, Black, Peter, what's happening here? You're scaring the hell out of the first years, you know that?" Lily Evans approached them, occasionally checking on the compartments as she passed through.

"Lily, this is none of your business." James retorted. "Come on, Sirius, Peter, we'll talk about this inside our compartment." James grabbed Sirius by the hand, knowing that he might just spill it out to Evans. On the contrary they couldn't tell anyone.

Lily raised a brow as the three walked out of sight. She shook her head and left the hall.

"What happened, Wormtail?" James tried to kept cool as possible and placed an encouraging hand over his trembling mate. Sirius was massaging his temples, sitting beside James. "How many was there?"

"There was about f-five of them. Moony and I were walking to get to your compartment when they suddenly circled about us. My legs began to shake but Moony kept his cool. He calmly told them that we needed to get through and they hit him. Moony fell on the ground... I-I panicked..."

FLASHBACK

"I'm sure Padfoot and Prongs are already waiting on the last compartment." Remus grinned and gave Peter a pat on the shoulder. "I can't wait to see them."

Peter knew well how much Remus missed them. "Yeah, and I can't wait to kick those Slytherins' asses." Peter replied, clasping a closed fist on his palm and laughing.

"What is that I hear about, Pettigrew?" A hand grabbed Peter from his back and pulled him backwards. Peter fell over and Remus went instantly to his aid. "Both of you are Potter and Black's pals, right?"

"Yes." Remus helped Peter to his feet. "We are kind of in a rush." Remus glanced at his watch. "Besides, if you'd want to fight, I can assure you this place is too small for us."

The tallest one, who had been speaking all the time, broke out an insolent laugh. The rest of his group laughed with him, and he suddenly pulled at Remus and threw him on one of the doors of the compartments with a loud bang. Remus gasped, his back now throbbing in pain. Peter shrieked and didn't know what to do.

"You," the leader turned to Peter. "We'll be sending messages to you and your little friends. We know a a way, so you just wait and don't go looking for us or else. And remember, if you tell anyone, I'll use the Cruciatus Curse on Lupin until he drops dead. I really don't mind being expelled, Peter, so don't doubt me."

"Run," Remus groaned. He was having difficulty in moving; he didn't know if his spine was broken.

"You heard him, Pettigrew." One shouted. "Run!"

"Yeah, run!" Another mocked. The rest laughed. Peter glanced at Remus who was wincing in pain. He knew Moony was still weak and for a fact he looked always sickly. He hesitated for a second, but after receiving a nod from Remus, he turned and ran for Sirius and James.

END FLASHBACK

"Damn it!" Sirius Black clenched his fist. "Who the hell are those cowards?!"

"Must've been someone we've played pranks at." James guessed.

"I'm sorry James, Sirius. I forgot how they looked like. It was dark in the hallway and they were much taller than I am. I wasn't able to help Moony." Peter cried and James pat him on the back.

"'s alright, mate. We understand. But I guess, for now, we should change into our robes. I can see the Gryffindor tower from here." James forced a smile on his face and pushed his glasses over his nose.

"We should remember, nobody speaks about this, until we get Moony back." Sirius was sober. James and Peter nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This is what happened after Peter left Remus

* * *

Note: This is what happened after Peter left Remus. (Thanks for the review.)

Another note: This chapter contains gore and torture. So please be warned.

Remus let his head fall down as soon as Peter had left. He felt relieved after seeing so. He thought they'd long given up their lives for me ever since they became his friends and he won't be able to forgive himself if something bad happens to them because of him.

"So," the group began to circle around him. Moony felt his back being numb. He was used to pain but that was usually covered by his being a werewolf. One of the Slytherins grabbed him by his hair and made him face them. "Little friend has left. Are you scared?"

Laughter.

Remus didn't care. He didn't because he knew that his friends were left unharmed. "Relieved..." he whispered.

"What?!" Remus felt a hand hit his face and he fell on the ground. He groaned, but did not scream. "How's that, Lupin?"

Remus received another on his stomach which knocked him out. Laughter.

"We better leave him, Dan. That's all they asked, right?" One spoke, scanning the hall for a prefect.

"The orders were clear, Steven." Dan said, with a wide grin. "Break them. Make them fall to their knees and beg." Dan was the tallest guy in the group, with long black hair. "We have to bring him into a compartment for the meantime. We'll use Remus to break them down."

Steven shrugged. "Carry him."

"We'll use this compartment." Dan opened one compartment full of cheerful second years whose eyes widened as they shoved the motionless Lupin into their compartment.

"Oh my!" One shouted.

"Silence, monkey." Dan commanded. There were two Ravenclaw second years. "We'll stay here, Steven and I. The rest of you head back to our compartment." The other three followed suit and left the compartment. Steven and Dan sat on the opposite sides of the compartment beside the window. And Remus was still unconscious on the floor.

"Isn't that... Remus Lupin!" One of the Ravenclaws recognized. "I can't believe it! This must be a dream. Remus Lupin. But... why?"

She gazed at Steven who shrugged in response.

"You have nothing to do with us." Dan said calmly. "So shut up, monkey-face."

The girls swallowed and stayed quiet. The rest of the trip was all in all boring. The girls watched Remus' unconscious form as he was their crush while Dan and Steven kept exchanging glances, wondering if they should use a charm or hex to keep the girls from chuckling and saying their daydreams about Lupin aloud.

It has been two days since Remus went missing. Still, the perpetrators didn't send them any kind of message.

"I think we should tell Professor McGonagall about this. Surely she'll understand." Peter pressed his hand against his forehead. The three haven't had a sleep ever since they came to Hogwarts. James sat on the end of his bed, elbows propped by his thighs and his chin above his entangled fingers.

"No." Sirius sat up from James' bed. "We still don't know their intentions and who they are. And remember what they said, tell and Moony dies."

"Damn, I swear I'm going to kill them if they did. Just try and I will." James cursed strongly.

"I'm so worried, Prongs, Padfoot." Peter had been the guiltiest one for leaving Remus behind.

"I hate it that we're being held down like this!"

"Anyway, don't you think McGonagall will sooner or later ask us about Remus being gone?" James was stunned at his own thought. "I mean, it's been days."

Sirius and Peter both glanced up at James, not knowing how to accept it.

"I guess we should talk about this later, Transfiguration's up." Sirius said and headed out of the room with James and Peter behind him.

But even McGonagall didn't ask. It was as if Remus didn't exist in her class or in any other subjects. It was after that class that James, Sirius, and Peter had the chance to ask her.

"Professor," James approached her as soon as the other students had left the room.

"I don't remember making you stay for detention, Mr. Potter." McGonagall replied, fixing a stack of papers from her table. "You too, Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew."

"Well, it's about Remus, actually," Sirius began. "He's been absent even before the start of this school year."

"What of it?" McGonagall replied, not looking up from the pile of papers. She was checking their first essay assignment on Transfiguration.

The three boys' reactions were clearly defined – shocked.

"Professor, isn't it a prompt action to go looking for someone who's gone?" James said sarcastically. Sirius made a 'what the hell' face behind James.

"Mr. Pettigrew, the essay you made…" McGonagall raised a three-paged parchment. Its sides were discolored with markings of spilled drink. She placed it a few meters before her nose and smelled it with haste. "Was it… root beer?"

Peter shrugged. James and Sirius both hit the table with their fists. "Professor!"

"Mind your manners, Black, Potter or I might have sent you straight to detention for four days." Minerva declared calmly, but fury was seen clear through her eyes.

"But Remus might be dead!" Sirius exclaimed which made the professor gasp.

"You are in no position to ask questions irrelevant to your studies." McGonagall eyed the two for a moment and then returned to her work. "Leave." She murmured.

"Then we'll talk to the headmaster." James declared threateningly and began for the hall. Sirius wasn't on the verge of giving up on asking Minerva questions but soon patted Peter on the back and followed James.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew," Minerva called out just before James neared the door. The three turned abruptly. "There is no need for that. Mr. Lupin isn't coming until the end of the school year."

"What?" The three said in unison as they walked back to McGonagall's table.

"What was that again?" Sirius questioned.

"Mind your manners, Black. It is a professor you are talking to, not your house elf. I'm not supposed to discuss such matters to other students aside from the faculty."

"S-sorry," Black murmured.

"I got the letter –"

"From who?" James awaited.

"You must not anticipate my words, Mr. Potter."

"S-sorry." James muttered politely.

"From his parents of course."

"Parents?" Sirius couldn't believe this. He knew very well that Remus was on the train to Hogwarts. And this was a lie.

"Yes, he have parents." McGonagall said sarcastically.

"May we please see the letter, professor?"

"I am terribly sorry for I cannot let you touch such documents. It is handled only by the concerned teacher." McGonagall was now checking Sirius Black's essay.

"But, professor – "

"I want no argument. Now you may leave." McGonagall ended the conversation and out went the three angry marauders.

"Agh!" Remus was awakened by a slap on the face. He opened his eyes, only to realize that he was blindfolded. His shirt felt wet and damp. It was the shirt he wore on his supposed trip to Hogwarts. His bare wrists felt cold against the chains. Both were bound above his head. It was sooner that he realized that he was on a stony and damp surface. He could hear the drops of water that resigned from the ceiling. Sewers, he was on the sewers probably under the Hogwarts castle, he concluded.

"So, you've got the werewolf." A voice was audible somewhere near him.

'Someone knows about my being a werewolf!' Remus thought heavily. That secret alone was enough to get him expelled from the school. And that was the last thing he'd want. "W-who are you?" He murmured weakly.

"How dare you ask, you filthy werewolf!" Remus scowled as someone kicked him on the stomach which made him collapse on to the wet ground. He groaned, but not loud enough to please his perpetrators.

Remus felt so fragile. He hadn't had anything to eat ever since that day, on the train, when he was abducted. His breathing was awfully heavy after receiving another kick this time from his back. The pain called back the ache he had on the train when he was thrown to the wall. This time he groaned loudly and was well appreciated by sadistic laughter.

"We've constantly seen him with Potter and Black and Pettigrew. It looked like he was the easy target." Remus remembered that voice back from the train. But he didn't know exactly who. "Is he enough?" Dan smirked.

"Good enough." The other voice replied. Remus' stomach made sounds of hunger which made the two presences laugh. "Are you hungry, werewolf?"

Remus grunted and made a move to sit up on the wall but to no avail. He was weak and he thought he would just die there. Then a picture of his friends flashed through his head.

"Give him what a werewolf wants." The other voice mocked. Remus gasped as a hand grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head upward. Remus shut his eyes tight to prevent a series of tears to flow from his eyes.

"Open it, werewolf." The other voice teased, and another hand cupped his jaw and forced his mouth open.

"Ahh!" Remus struggled this time, his hands rasped against the chains that bound him. Blood began to trickle down his arms to his shoulders, and stained his shirt. He was used to pain but this kind of pain was brought by another person and he really wanted to be unobtrusive about it but he couldn't take this anymore. Tears now flowed freely down his cheeks.

"Eat it," the one who held him spoke and shoved something in his mouth and made him gag. It tasted nasty and smelled awful. He choked and tried to throw up whatever was stuffed in his mouth but the hand covered his mouth.

"It's skinned rats, just fit for a disgusting creature like you!" The other person coaxed, following a malevolent laugh. "Oops," his voice mocked again. Remus, on the other hand, was still tussling from the grasp of the other person. "It's almost time." The other presence crouched down beside Remus who finally gave up and swallowed hard. "I meant the moon. Two days more, Remus, and you'll turn yourself into a grimy werewolf again. But don't fret, I've got Snape to prepare a potion to halt it, or at the very least, make you a harmless one. You know we can't let a fierce wolf like you hang loose on the school grounds or we might have been murdered by you." He gave him a pat on the head and got to his feet once again.

"Clean him, will you," he commanded the other boy. "And feed him something better."

Remus recognized that voice. Dan unlocked his chains and dragged him by his cuffs.

000000000000

So what do you think? I hope you enjoyed it and please do leave a comment... thanks.


End file.
